What am I going to do with You?
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Uumbreons are meant to be beautiful, graceful creatures of the night. Umbreons are the pokemon that strike fear into those that see their haunting rings that glow in darkness or battle. Elegant and mysterious, that's what you think of, right? Well, that's wrong. Just ask Gary Oak.


The thing about umbreons is that they are meant to be beautiful, graceful creatures of the night. Umbreon is the pokemon that strikes fear into those that see its glowing rings in the dark. Elegant and mysterious, that's what one imagines, correct?

Well, that's wrong. Just ask Gary Oak.

It was a cold November morning. The windows were frosted over and the grass outside was stiff in icy crystals weighing it down. Gary Oak had, for once, gone to bed at a reasonable time (meaning 1 o'clock in the morning as opposed to 4 o'clock) and he was quite enjoying the peace that came with such rest. That is, until a certain Moonlight Pokemon decided she wanted breakfast.

Umbreon sat on his face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Bah!" Gary shouted as he jolted up in bed. Umbreon hopped down onto the floor and stared up at her trainer, "Umbreon! What was that for?"

"Umbreeee," she called, nuzzling the bed covers and playing innocent. Gary sighed and got to his feet and slipped on his house shoes. Umbreon herded him down the stairs to the kitchen for food. Gary, however, fixed himself a pot of coffee first, making his partner wait for her food. He stood by the pot and leaned against the counter while trying not to snicker as Umbreon paced the floor. "Breon!" Umbreon snapped impatiently, pawing at the door where she knew her food was kept.

"OK, OK…" Gary sighed. He laughed as Umbreon smacked her head against his hands as he tried to open the cabinet, "You know I can't get in here if you're hitting me," he teased. Umbreon paused and looked up at Gary; he pet her head and stood to his full height to pour out her food.

Gary fixed himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs cereal and poured his coffee, making sure to add several heaps of sugar and generously pour in gingerbread creamer. Just as he sat down to eat, the doorbell rang. "I've got it, Gramps!" Gary shouted and went to answer the door.

Umbreon took the opportunity to figure out what her trainer was having for _his_ breakfast. She hopped up in his chair and then onto the breakfast bar where his bowl and mug sat with a weird electronic she didn't understand. Umbreon nudged that out of her way. She sniffed the bowl curiously and then moved to smell the contents, only to get some of it on her nose. So, she licked it off.

Huh.

That was pretty good, nothing like her food. Umbreon dipped her face back down to the bowl and lapped up some of the gray milk. Then, she took a few pieces of the cereal in her mouth. They were crunchy, yet way soft. And sweet! Umbreon _loved_ sweets! So, she snapped at them to try and pick more up. It proved to be more difficult than she thought to eat them since they were floating in the milk, so Umbreon ended up biting at the liquid more than the food.

Eventually, Umbreon got tired of cereal and she knew that Gary could be back at any moment. She looked at the white mug that still had steam rising off it. It did _not_ taste as good as the cereal! Bitter, even with all the sugar! "Bree! Umbree!" she whined and let her tongue hang out of her mouth. Umbreon paced on the counter and knocked picture frames out of the way as well as journals and field books that littered the surface. She had to get that taste out of her mouth! Remembering how good the cereal milk was, Umbreon decided to dip her whole face in it. Yeah.

She plopped her whole body on the counter and let the bowl tilt up so more of the milk drained into her mouth. Cereal bits and milk flooded the counter and soaked her paws when the bowl turned over.

"Gramps, Ash sent another post card! Lumiose City!" Gary announced as he started to make his way back to the kitchen. Umbreon's ears perked up from under the bowl and she shot up from where she sat, turning her head away from the sound Gary's voice. "Ever heard of a Froak-" Gary paused in what he was asking when he saw the state of the counter. "-ie…?"

Trainer and Pokemon locked eyes for a moment before the bowl fell off Umbreon's head and onto the green plastic chair Gary had been sitting on just minutes before. "…Umbreon?"

"Bree…?"

"Did you just eat my breakfast?" Umbreon nodded. "And…get mad at it?" She shook her head and dipped her head down to nudge the coffee mug. "…You tried to drink my coffee?" A nod. Gary sighed and smacked his forehead with the mail, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked through the papers. Sometimes he questioned his love for the pokemon, he really did. It seemed every time Gary turned his back, she was messing up something of his.

"Umbreon!" the Moonlight pokemon called before she hopped off the counter. She went over to Gary's side and rubbed her cheeks against his legs as an apology. Umbreon stretched up his side and placed a paw on his elbow. "Breeee!"

Gary tried hard to stay mad, too. He really did. Honestly.

But, Gary fell to the floor and let his partner crawl onto his lap for a rub anyway. "I don't like you," he mumbled as he scratched behind her ears. "You destroy my stuff and howl at full moons all night long," he cooed and squeezed her face closer to his. Umbreon licked his nose and put her paw over his hand. "So are you gonna clean this or do I have to?"

Umbreon jumped out of his lap and ran off toward the living room for a nap. Gary sighed and started to get to his feet.

"So, do you have a pot of coffee made yet or should I- OH MY SWEET MEW!" Professor Oak shouted as he came up from the lab. Gary cringed since he knew his grandfather was about to go on rant about letting Umbreon free roam. "You know umbreons are clumsy when not in battle!"

 **Again, I based Umbreon off my own cat. I just think it'd be cute if such a beautiful creature was the clumsiest, must accident-prone being ever.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
